Untouched
by writingrox12
Summary: I feel so untouched and I want you so much. Uhura finally gets her way. Spock/Uhura. Edited.


I saw Star Trek recently and fell in love with it. I don't know if I'd go as far as to say that I'm a 'trekkie' but I really loved the movie. I have a crush on Spock, and think his and Uhara's relationship is really cute, so here's a one-shot on it. I'm pretty sure it'll be an M rating, so you've been warned. Read and review if you'd like. If not, I'll have fun writing it anyways.

Title: Untouched  
Pairing: Spock/Uhura  
Summary: I feel so untouched and I want you so much. Uhura finally gets her way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of it's characters. This is purely for entertainment and I am making no money off of it's creation.

* * *

_I feel so untouched,  
And I want you so much.  
I just can't resist you.  
It's not enough to say that I miss you.  
I feel so untouched right now,  
Need you so much, somehow._

"So...you and Spock? Ya know, I have to admit, I didn't see that coming."

I looked up at - I still hated calling him this - Captain Kirk as he leaned in the doorway of my private quarters. I had been about to change when he so rudely interrupted me, without even a knock might I add.

"Well, you're very unobservant so that doesn't say much." I retorted. Although he was my captain and I did come to respect him greatly, I still didn't like him very much. Was that so wrong?

"Good point...But I just have one question." Kirk shrugged. "What makes you interested?" he asked, his head tilting to the side.

"He's a good person. Honest, loyal, dedicated, extremely intelligent, brave, kind, resourceful. Nearly perfect." I smiled, letting my emotions get the best of me. It always happened when I talked about Spock, with anyone.

"Nearly?" Kirk said. "And you said I was unobservant." he smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I have to get changed, Captain. Might I ask permission to be alone?" I said with a sigh.

"Of course, Lieutenant Uhura." he grinned with a nod, and then left. I entered the code to close and lock my door before changing into a black, mid-thigh length dress. It was completely impractical and totally different from everything else I owned, but Spock and I were sort of...on break for the night. I pulled my hair back into a low pony tail at the nape of my neck and sighed at my reflection. He was going to think I looked stupid, which would be very bad considering what I hoped would happen tonight.

For months, Spock and I had been considered a couple. We were still very professional when the situation called for it, which was way too often, but when we had time to ourselves we were inseparable. We knew nearly everything about each other. And I loved him with my whole being. Anyone could see that, he included, though we hadn't actually spoken the words. At some points, I felt that he'd been about to say it, but lost courage at the last second. That had happened to me a number of times.

Another thing I was not particularly pleased with was our physical relationship...or lack thereof. We held hands, kissed, and held each other. Some nights it would come unbelievably close to more than just a heated session of battling tongues and caressing hands, but he would break apart and say something about needing to help 'the captain' and that would be when I would know it wasn't going to happen. When we were together, Jim was Jim, he was Spock, and I was Nyoto. So when he used formalities, it would be done and I would have to calm my heart rate and my foolish hopes.

But tonight would be different.

"A word, Lieutenant Uhura?"

My heart rate sped up, but I quickly calmed myself as I opened the door with another code. Spock stood on the other side with an almost unnoticeable smile. I saw his eyes scan my dress, and then one eyebrow rose.

"May I come in?" he asked formally.

"Yes, Commander." I said, stepping aside. He nodded once and entered before turning to face me. He gestured to the key pad with another nod and I closed my door again. Once the door was closed, formalities were lost on the other side. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine and his hands rested on my hips.

"Thank you for coming." I said once he stopped making me lightheaded.

"Well, I didn't think it would be very professional of me to ogle you in front of the other ship dwellers." he said bluntly. Always so direct, sometimes it made me blush. Like now for instance. "You look beautiful, Nyota." he whispered, brushing a finger against my cheek.

"Jim was just here." I said, trying to get rid of my reddening face.

"Oh really?" he asked, not picking up on my horrible attempt to change the subject.

"Mmhm. He wanted to know what interested me about you." I said, walking away from him and sitting on the end of my bed as my composure was slowly regained.

"Ah...And?" he asked curiously. I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, he was so human it was shocking.

"And I told him." I said with a shrug, looking down as I swung my feet back and forth. I heard him sigh impatiently. "Come sit with me." I requested, holding my hand out towards him. He complied, taking my hand and sitting next to me stiffly. He always felt like he was going to do something un-gentlemanly by sitting on my bed with me. As if I could be so lucky.

"Are you going to tell me what you said?" he asked impatiently. I grinned and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Perhaps." I said contentedly, feeling his arm wrap around my waist. He was being reserved, simply because we were on my bed. "You know, sometimes I wish you weren't half Vulcan." I said. He stiffened considerably.

"Why?" he asked, but as usual, there was little emotion in his voice. I could tell that he misread what I was saying.

"Only because we humans are so much easier to read, emotion wise. It's so difficult to tell what you're feeling. You hide it too well." I said, looking into his eyes. "Other than that, you're perfect." I smiled.

He seemed to relax a little and a small smile turned the corners of his lips up.

"I try to...hide my emotions. And it comes easy when I'm partially programmed to do just that. Feeling emotions is almost difficult for me, Nyota." he said. I reached up and cupped his face before pressing my lips to his. "But much easier with you." he whispered.

Well...It was now or never.

"Do you have any idea why I asked you to come here tonight?" I asked, willing myself to look him in the eye.

"I assumed you just wanted to take advantage of our temporary freedom and have us spend time together...Is there something more?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded before licking my lips. His perceptive eyes caught the movement and then moved back up to my eyes.

"You're nervous about something...What is it?"

"I have to say...something." I breathed. "But I don't know how to...For once, my knowledge in languages is not going to help me." I said, looking away.

"Nyota, please...You can say anything to me." he said and I felt his hand brush through my pony tail. I swallowed my fear and looked at him, straight in the eye again.

"I love you." I said. I saw a brief flicker of something in his dark eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had come. He was hiding again. Damn Vulcan ways. I had been about to ask him to say something when he pressed his lips against mine, a bit harder than before. I melted into the kiss, like I always did, my hands reaching around his neck to play with his hair. Tonight was going to be the night that he got over his unnecessary need to be a gentleman all the time. We were going to finally be together.

Before I could make any more advances, he pulled his face from mine.

"I love you too, Nyota." he whispered, a smile on his face. "Very much."

"Would you do something for me then?" I asked, taking another jump.

"What would you like?" he asked, his hands winding behind my back.

"Stay with me...tonight." I said, hoping that he understood exactly what I meant.

Surprise crossed his face. "What?" he asked, though he had heard me perfectly.

"Be with me tonight. I...want you." I said, hoping for the best. I hated being rejected, and it would be so much worse if it were from him.

"Nyota, I don't know if we-" he was starting to pull away. Bravely hoping I wasn't crossing any lines, I swung my legs onto his lap so that he couldn't move.

"Please?" I asked, holding him firmly in place.

He was studying my expression, his eyes searching my entire face...For what, I wasn't sure. Perhaps he thought I was joking? Or maybe he was looking for doubt. He wouldn't find it...I knew that this was what I wanted.

"I've never..." he trailed off. He looked so vulnerable.

"Neither have I." I whispered encouragingly before placing another soft kiss on his lips. "I've been saving myself for when I met the perfect man...The man who loved me for me and who I loved with everything in me." I murmured.

"I'm not a man, Nyota." he said quietly.

"Yes, you are. More of a man than any human I've ever met." I whispered before kissing him full on.

He maneuvered out from underneath my legs and laid me flat on the bed, without breaking our kiss apart. We were used to being with each other like this, in his quarters. We were experienced to the point of his warm, smooth hands touching me through my shirt, and sensing each other's obvious arousal. But anything beyond that, and he was Commander Spock off to assist Captain Kirk.

I sighed breathily into our kiss as his hand gingerly touched my bare legs. He was being careful and gentle, trying to make sure what he was doing was okay. Little did he know that it was all fantastically _more_ than okay.

"Spock..." I whimpered softly against his lips. He froze then and I was worried that maybe he was reconsidering.

"Nyota...Are you certain?" he whispered, his warm breath on my cheek.

"Absolutely." I said before kissing his cheek. "Stop hiding your feelings, Spock. That's what makes this worth doing...how you feel." I sighed softly as his hand caressed my side through the soft material of my dress. "Just _feel_, okay?" I said.

His lips were on mine again and he placed himself between my legs, his arms supporting himself on either side of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him flush against me, sighing at the sensation it created in my middle. I heard him sigh as well, and that caused me to smile smugly into our kiss. He pulled his lips away from mine and I bit my lip softly as I looked up at him. He looked...nervous, but there was something else in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Everything is perfect, Nyota." he whispered. One of his hands came up to brush a stray piece of hair off of my forehead before he leaned down to kiss my neck. I angled my head to give him better access and I moaned softly when his warm breath touched the sensitive skin.

I bit back a gasp when I felt his fingers on the inside of my thigh, and my eyelids fluttered shut as they traveled farther and farther up. I didn't believe that he'd never done this before. Everything he was doing felt so good. He leaned up and kissed me again and I held his face there, ravishing him. I gently bit his bottom lip and I felt rather than heard him groan.

It was my turn to moan when his fingers brushed against my center. I could tell how aroused I was, and now so could he. Again, he pulled his lips away from mine and sat up. I followed him to persuade him to continue because I thought that he was going back on his word, about to say something about Captain Kirk, but he didn't. Instead, he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head and let it land on the floor. Seeing his lean torso bare took my breath away. I got on my knees in front of him and ran my fingers down his hard chest, and over his firm stomach. He didn't have a six-pack or any of that overrated nonsense, but he was still beautiful.

I leaned forward and kissed his collar bones as my finger memorized every bit of his front. I didn't want to forget any of this, not knowing how soon it would be before I saw it again. As I kissed and caressed, I felt his hands slide up my back, sending shivers up my spine, and to the top of my dress, where the zipper started. I felt his fingers close around the metal and I nodded as a sign for him to continue. After a moment, I heard the sound of the zipper coming undone and felt his fingers touch my newly exposed skin as my dress started to loosen. I pulled my arms out of the thin straps and pushed it down my legs.

Suddenly, I was nervous. I'd never been exposed like this to him. I was in just a simple black bra and black underwear to match the dress. Watching his eyes roam over my body was nerve wracking, though I'd done the same thing to him. I felt the blush creep up my neck and then he held my face in his hands before kissing my gently.

"You are beautiful." he whispered against my lips.

At once, all nerves were gone and I was smiling happily. "Thank you." I whispered back as I laid back down. He followed me this time, again supporting himself with his hands on either side of my head as he placed soft kisses down my jaw, onto my neck, and across my collar bones. I warily reached between us to undo his pants. I was on edge. I needed to touch him, to feel him, to see him. Once they were unclasped I impatiently pushed at them, hoping he would get the hint.

Thank God. He did.

Spock pushed his pants off of his hips and kicked them off to the floor where they joined his shirt in a disorganized pile. Apparently his undergarments had gone as well because when I looked down all I saw was _him_.

Again, he took my breath away and I couldn't help but stare. After a second, I felt foolish so I looked up at his face and kissed him, not wanting to see his expression. While we kissed, my hands weaved themselves into his black hair and he leaned to one side as one of his hands traveled down my stomach and onto my hip. He hooked his finger into my underthings and pulled them down slowly. I lifted up as he pushed them down, and then I kicked them off to join the rest of our clothes.

He pulled away so that he could stare at me now and I felt the blush return slowly, but before it could claim my entire face, he looked up at me with a small smile. He then leaned in towards my ear and placed a soft kiss on my lobe.

"I can't express how happy I am to be doing this with you." he whispered softly.

I thought my heart was going to explode. I grinned.

"I feel the same." I whispered.

And I had been all worried about being rejected by him. Now it felt silly to have been so worried.

I sat up on my elbows and deftly undid the clasp on my bra before laying back and pushing it down my arms. I wasn't sure where this new found courage had come from, but I didn't care very much. It might have been the hormones, because it felt like they were what was controlling me at the moment. I was sure that if the ship was attacked right this second, I wouldn't have the sense to put my clothes back on and go offer assistance. I was completely out of control of my logic at the moment.

Spock kissed me again, and pressed his body against mine. I groaned loudly, feeling every part of his smooth, naked body against mine. He cupped one of my breasts softly and the sensation sent a lightning bolt towards my lower regions. God, he was too good at this.

Suddenly, I felt him at my entrance and he looked down at me with seriousness and worry in his eyes. He was doing what I told him. He was _feeling_, with no sheild.

"Now?" he whispered.

"Now." I replied before pulling his lips to mine.

And then, I felt him entering me slowly, trying not to hurt me. It didn't so much hurt as it was just uncomfortable. It was an almost annoying pressure, and yet it felt incredible. I sighed into our kiss as he slowly got deeper and deeper. The deeper he went, the more intense the combination of pain and pleasure became. I broke away from his lips and sighed, opening my legs wider. His breathing was heavy as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. What I would give to hear his thoughts, just for a moment.

"Nyota," he groaned softly as if answering my unspoken prayer.

Hearing my name come out sounding like that sent more electric shocks to my center.

"Just do it." I sighed.

Without challenging me, like I expected he would, he thrusted forward and I let out a loud gasp. I didn't know if it was of pain or pleasure because at that moment I was feeling both. It hurt so bad, but at the same time I wouldn't have traded it for the universe.

"Spock...oh.." I groaned into his shoulder.

He didn't reply other than a loud, throaty sigh by my ear.

I could have stayed like this forever. Just him and I, together like this, with no one else. It was enough to keep me satisfied until the day I died.

And then he started moving. Slowly, as to cause me as little pain as possible. I sighed again and bit my lip as an unbelievable pleasure shot through me each time he sank in. After a minute, I could barely feel the pain and I needed him to go faster...harder...something!

"Spock...faster!" I gasped, holding his torso against mine. He complied, going much faster, but still holding back. I groaned, my back arching into him. I could no longer hold him, my fists were tangled up into the blanket on my bed. I could tell that Spock was just as affected as I was. He was groaning, sighing, grunting and squeezing fist fulls of my hair. It didn't hurt. It only added to the immense pleasure I was feeling.

"My God." I groaned, wrapping my legs around him. "Yes!" I shouted as I felt myself getting closer and closer to the edge. "My God, Spock, yes!" I groaned.

Just a few more seconds and I would be gone, I figured. I was right. One...two...three...four more thrusts and my back arched, my eyes shut tight, and my mouth opened wide in a gasp of ecstasy as I tumbled over the edge. Once I came back to...well, not Earth considering where we were...Spock was looking down at me with an endearing smile. He pushed some sweaty hair strands off of my forehead before pulling out of me and laying next to me.

Something was missing. Wait...Didn't Vulcans...Of course they did. How else would they reproduce?

"Wait...You didn't..." I trailed off.

"That's alright. It was fulfilling enough to watch you." he whispered. I blushed again, wondering exactly what he saw and what he thought of it.

I wasn't paying attention when Spock yanked the blanket out from underneath us and laid it on top of us, so I was a little confused at first. He laid his head against my pillow and I smiled, turning to face him on my side.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

"Of course." he replied without a second's hesitation. My smile grew wider and he smiled back. As little as I saw that gesture from him, it was always a nice thing to see.

Very un-professionally, I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes. He wrapped an arm around me as he laid on his back. I felt his lips press against my head, and then the light in my room went off. I sighed contentedly.

"Good night. I love you." he whispered, making my heart swell.

"Good night. I love you." I repeated, wrapping my arm around his waist.

* * *

So, there it is. I don't really know if I'm any good at 'first time' fics, so was this alright? And it was sort of hard to write a character that doesn't feel emotions very often, so you should give me some props on that. Just kidding.

Hope you all enjoyed it. Because I personally enjoyed writing it.

Edit: I am absolutely mortified that I spelled Nyota's name wrong the entire time. So unbelieveably sorry.


End file.
